Stranded Revised
by SpaceRanger
Summary: The Dark Fortress launched an attack on the megaship. Now five of the Rangers are missing and the other two are stuck on on a hostile planet that don't like strangers......


**DISCLAIMER: _Andros, TJ, Carlos, Ashley, Cassie, Zhane & all other PR characters are not mine.The only thing that is mine is the planet in this story, Jetrica and Jarvon the monster.This has been written, typed, edited and re-edited.You¡¦ll be surprise at what I can come up with as I sit here in front of the computer typing the story.Anyways, Power Rangers are the property of Saban Entertainment & the Fox Network.Hope you enjoy!Comments and complaints welcomed! :-)_**

** **

** **

**Author¡¦s Note: _IF there is something in this story that resembles your ideas then I apologies it was unintentional.Please feel free to e-mail me at anytime to let me know and I do whatever I can to correct it.I¡¦d like to thank Starfire and Phoenix for their help with the fic.BTW, I¡¦m currently pondering the idea of writing a sequel to this and if I do it would be some time after C2D.Let me know if you want the sequel._**

** **

** **

**Stranded******

By: SpaceRanger

** **

** **

¡§DAMN!!!¡¨Even with the noise level, Ashley could hear the Blue Ranger¡¦s curse as he kicked the panel.

¡§F*** this!¡¨To their surprise, the Megaship began to spin around quickly so that they were facing the Dark Fortress.Ashley¡¦s fingers flew over the controls automatically and she fired several shots destroying the surrounding velocifighters and even damaging the Dark Fortress.Andros turned and stared at them in amazement.Both T.J. and Ashley shrug their shoulders nonchalantly as Cassie reported what she could read from her scans.

¡§The Dark Fortress received lots of damage from those blasts.They have no power¡Kno shields¡K nothing at all except for the fact that they are currently running on emergency power.¡¨

They all slumped down with visible relief at the news.Suddenly Carlos gave a yell as both he and T.J. flipped over the controls and landed with a hard thump on the floor in front of them.Zhane and Phantom immediately took over the controls as the Black and Blue Rangers struggled off the ground.

As the ship began to shake violently Andros snapped, ¡§everybody hold on!!!¡¨Zhane and Phantom continued to pull the thrusters as Carlos¡¦ and T.J.¡¦s fingers worked at the controls trying to steady the ship as best as they could.When the shaking didn¡¦t stop Ashley shouted, ¡§What¡¦s going on?!¡¨

¡§We¡¦re being pulled into the planet!!!¡¨Phantom answered for the busy Andros whose position at controls did not allow him to spare a moment to even answer her question.When their struggles did not return the ship back to orbit Phantom finally yelled, ¡§Everyone abandon ship!!¡¨

¡§Phantom! Catch!!!¡¨Andros shouted tossing his friend the battlizer.He then notices the other Rangers paused and he snapped at them.

¡§Get out of here!!!¡¨

¡§What about you?¡¨Zhane yelled.

¡§I¡¦ll catch up!!!¡¨

¡§Right!¡¨Carlos acknowledged, ¡§Come on guys we¡¦ve got to go!¡¨They all ran off.

Andros watched them leave before turning his attention in his struggle to steady the ship.Unknown to him, someone had disobeyed his orders and stayed behind.

¡§Andros DOWN!!!¡¨That someone yelled pushing him out of the way as the panel exploded.That someone¡¦s world then faded into darkness.

********

¡§Ash?¡¨A voice was calling to her and she struggled to awaken.She opened her eyes to find her vision was blurry and she panicked._Where am I? She wondered as she sat up._

¡§Ash?¡¨She heard again.

¡§Andros?¡¨She squinted as she looked around for him.Her vision was still a bit blurry but she could just make him out, well¡Kbarely.The only thing that she could see was the red blur of his shirt.¡§What happened?¡¨

¡§Deca teleported us away before we crashed.¡¨_Oh Powers, what am I suppose to do now? He wondered.He scowled mentally at himself.__You know very well what you should do!!Hurry up and get out of here!!!¡§We¡¦ve got to get out of here.¡¨She slowly struggled to her feet._

¡§The others?¡¨She felt Andros¡¦ firm hands catching her and holding her up as she stumbled nearly slamming her head into a tree.He shrugged his shoulders.

¡§I don¡¦t know.¡¨After making sure she was okay, he let go of her.¡§Come on, we¡¦ve got to find the ship.¡¨Ashley nodded as her vision began to clear up and slowly followed him watching her step to the best of her current ability.

After what seemed to her as several hours of walking, she couldn¡¦t stand the silence anymore and asked, ¡§where are we?¡¨

¡§We¡¦re on Jetrica.¡¨He hissed, annoyed that she had spoken so loud.¡§It¡¦s a planet that hates visitors and would shot them on sight whether or not they¡¦re good or bad.Dark Specter attacked the planet a year ago and the planet is now under his control.¡¨Ashley¡¦s eyes widened.Andros spotted a Quantron and fired in that direction.

¡§Come on,¡¨ Andros whispered gesturing for her to hurry up.Ashley grumbles as she caught up with him.

¡§Can this day get ***any*** worse?¡¨

¡§Quiet!!! Dark Specter has stationed several Quantrons here and uses this place as a training ground for them so you¡¦re going to have to keep your voice down.¡¨Andros hissed with anger.

Of all the Rangers, he *had* to be stuck with *her*!!!How was he suppose to concentrate with *her* around him???!!!Every since he met the Earth Rangers everything seemed to change and he regretted it every time he saw the Yellow Ranger.She had begun to turn his life upside down as soon as they met. While he was trying to work and had wanted to be alone, she would constantly pop up and pester him to no end.Not to mention, when he wasn¡¦t dreaming about Kerone being kidnapped right before his eyes he was dreaming of her of all people!!!Andros growled mentally and fired at two more Quantrons.

¡§This way.¡¨He walked on the familiar path, the same path he had taken when he had fought to save the planet from Dark Specter¡¦s control.This path shielded them from the Quantron¡¦s scanners and took them to a safer place..

¡§Get down!¡¨Ashley whispered.Pushing Andros away she tossed a rock she picked up off of the ground and she went down on top of him to shield him from the explosion as the device exploded.

¡§Thanks.¡¨Andros said shocked.Shaking himself from the shock, he looked back down at his scanner and saw the gray dots of the Quantrons moving toward them.¡§Come on, we¡¦ve got to keep going.¡¨

********

When evening fell, they found a place to camp out.He put down his backpack with a silent sigh and turned to see Ashley collapse near the water and using her Kerovian uniform jacket as a pillow to lie on.Andros took out his ration bar to eat ignoring her sleeping presence.

The next morning Andros awoke to see Ashley roasting fish over a fire.

¡§Morning,¡¨ she said cheerfully.

¡§How¡¦d you¡X¡¨ Ashley pointed to the stick and line beside his backpack.

¡§There were fish in the water and I happened to find a stick, a string in my pocket, and a fruit tree.And then I constructed this thing like I knew what I was doing when I really don¡¦t.¡¨

Suddenly there were rustling noises and Andros froze listening for the direction it came from.She tilted her head curiously at him.

¡§Are you alright?¡¨

¡§Ashley, hush.¡¨Andros hissed turning away from her.Ashley went silent as he continued to listen.The noise came again, no doubt about it, his instincts told him.Andros ducked impulsively, just in time.Sparks flew from over head as he rolled and grabbed his Astroblaster from beside his backpack.

¡§Astroblaster Duo Mode!!!¡¨Andros ordered breaking them apart and firing in two directions.¡§Ashley!!!Get out of here!I¡¦ll distract them!!!¡¨Ashley yanked him away and sparks flew by from where he had been.They could hear something running after them as they raced though the woods.

Andros noticed the path up ahead and went through it pulling Ashley in with him.The steep slope caused them to lose their balance.They rolled over each other repeatedly until they landed on the bottom.Andros struggled to get up and grabbing Ashley¡¦s hand, he pushed her forward while firing at the smarter Quantrons.

¡§Come on this way!!!¡¨Andros hissed pushing her into the thick bushes and then ducking in with her.¡§Keep going!¡¨They began to run faster trying to get away from their persuaders.

Ashley gave a yell as her foot came in contact with something in her path. She seemed to fly over the ground slowly before landing painfully on her side.Her vision began to swirl faster and faster making her headache grow worse and she wished it would go away.It did¡Kunder the cover of darkness.

¡§ASHLEY!!!¡¨He cried out in horror, panic gripped his heart as he watched her hit the ground headfirst.¡§NOOOOOOO!!!¡¨He rushed over to her as fast as he could.Kneeling down next to her, he saw the blood gushing out of her head.He choked back a sob._Why is it that whenever something happens someone has to get hurt because of me? _From somewhere nearby, the mechanical voice of a cog came through.

¡§The scream came from this way.¡¨_Oh no!!!!!!_He needed somewhere to hide but the question was ***_where?!!*_**The mechanical high-pitched whine of the Machine Empire¡¦s cogs and Quantrons came closer and closer to them.

¡§Anything?!¡¨The mechanical voice whirled loudly.There was a sound of what seemed like a Quantron version of no.He held his breath from his position above the Quantron as he watched them look around.He breathed a silent sigh as they passed by the tree not even looking up at them.He didn¡¦t know how he did it but to avoid being found he was, somehow, able to get the two of them up into the tree in time.

Beside him on the branch they were on, he heard the Ashley¡¦s unconscious body begin to shift and lose balance.He quickly reached out and took hold of her.Then there was a soft snap and horror crossed his face as the branch began to give out.

¡§What was that?!¡¨Another voice whirled demandingly._Concentrate Andros!!!!_He thought trying to calm down.With a direct boost from his telekinesis, he was able to hold the branch together.After what seems like hours later, a Quantron reported to cog in charge.

¡§The Quantron reports that there was nothing found.¡¨The voice whirled in disbelief at the cog.

¡§Nothing?!Impossible we heard the shout!¡¨There was a mechanical whine of the Quantron¡¦s talk again.

¡§You¡¦d better be certain or I¡¦ll have your life you useless tin cans!!!Let¡¦s go!!!!¡¨Andros breathed a silent sigh of relief as he watched them leave.

*******

By the time he found shelter in the nearby cave it had grown dark.It was a miracle that they weren¡¦t caught, especially with the fact that he had used his powers.That could have made them a perfect target at anytime.He carefully set her down on the ground trying to make sure he didn¡¦t hurt her any further._Please don¡¦t die Ashley._He begged her mentally.It was his fault all of this happened; he was suppose to be the leader and watch out for things like that!!!!!He punched the wall of the cave and welcomed the pain it brought.

The scanner vibrated at him in warning and he looked down at it._Just what I need, more trouble! _Now he can¡¦t even treat her wounds, if he turn on some sort of light it would reveal their location and he didn¡¦t want to move her more then necessary.As the air cooled, he noticed that she was shivering nonstop.He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her.Her shivering lessened but not by much, tears came to his eyes as he held her closer to him.As he drifted off into sleep he had one question in his mind, _Am I falling in love with Ashley Hammond of Earth???_

********

Morning came and he arouse as sunlight streamed onto his face.For a moment, he was confused, but only for a moment.Then yesterday¡¦s events hit him with full force and he looked down at her.After checking on her with his scanner, he explored the area and found a lake.Smiling a little, he began to bath before heading back to her.

Andros knelt down next to her and began to tend to her wounds as best as he could.He had no equipment other then his scanner and therefore, unable to care for her as he would have liked.

Three days passed and he grew even more worried about her condition.In order to keep busy he began to search around for things to with which to build shelter.On the fourth morning she slowly opened her eyes while he was working, he watched her, entranced, as she slowly went back to sleep a few minutes later.

********

When Ashley returned to the waking world again she felt very sore and weak._Not to mention in great pain,_ she thought wincing.She tried to recall what happened recently and was surprised that she was able to.

¡§Andros!¡¨She gasped out in a hoarse whimper and winced.She tried to turn her head to look for him yet this small movement brought pain and dizziness to her that she abandoned the effort immediately.She shut her eyes and waited for it to fade.When the pain subsided, she carefully looked around and found herself lying on the leaves that served as her bed.She found herself covered with a ¡§blanket¡¨ made out of Andros¡¦ and her own jacket not to mention his shirt too.She smiled _He¡¦s so sweet._

¡§Andros?¡¨She called out again.There was movement on her right and she saw him lean toward her with a worried look on his face as he placed his surprisingly cool hand on her forehead.

¡§Are you alright?¡¨He asked.She licked her dry lips and for a moment, wished she had her lip-gloss.

¡§I¡¦m fine.¡¨

¡§I¡¦ll be right back.¡¨He said and quickly left.As she waited, she lightly doze off and awoke when she felt herself being eased into a sitting position.Water entered her mouth and she drank it gratefully.As she nibbled at a piece of fruit she leaned onto him and smiled when she felt him gently encircle his arms around her.

¡§Why didn¡¦t you keep going?¡¨Andros shook his head.

¡§You need to rest first Ashley, we¡¦ll talk more when you¡¦re better.¡¨She yawned as she nestled closer to him too tired to argue.

¡§Okay.¡¨

********

Days passed and she still didn¡¦t feel any better and Andros grew even more worried.The worried feeling in him increased when the scanner told him that her fever was getting worse.They had only been there for a little more then month when Ashley lost consciousness again.Andros abandoned his work on their shelter and stayed with her trying to help her as she slowly became delirious._Please be all right Ashley!_He begged her when she began trembling again.

On the fifth day of her fever, her life signs began to fade._Oh Powers!!!!It can¡¦t be!!!!_He thought panicking.

¡§Ashley don¡¦t do this to me!¡¨Tears ran down his face and on to her.¡§Please Ashley, I nearly lost you once¡KI don¡¦t want to lose another person I love.¡¨The floodgates were flung opened from within him and he cried for Zhane, for Kerone, and for Ashley.

_¡§Please Ashley, I nearly lost you once¡KI don¡¦t want to lose another person I love.¡¨_ He was crying and she knew it yet she was too weak to respond to him.Closing her eyes, she embraced the comfortable warmth of darkness hoping it would lead her to him.

********

He could hear someone say his name from somewhere above him.

¡§Huh?¡¨Andros opened his eyes then closed it, startled._Am I dreaming?_He wondered.It wasn¡¦t possible for someone who was dying to be alive¡Kcould they?He felt her kiss him and his eyes snapped open as he felt his body respond to her kiss.He felt her lean into him and he feverishly enjoyed the feeling of her pressed against him.It felt, somehow, so¡Kso *right.*What was he doing?He couldn¡¦t do this to her!!!!This isn¡¦t right!. He quickly broke away and closed his eyes tightly.

¡§Andros?¡¨He heard her asked softly.¡§Are you alright?¡¨Any other time he would have said yes but he could hear the pleading tone in her voice that he couldn¡¦t ignore.

¡§I¡KI don¡¦t know.¡¨Andros said choking back a sob.

¡§I¡¦m sorry.I shouldn¡¦t have done that it¡¦s just that I¡X¡¨

¡§It wasn¡¦t you.¡¨Andros interrupted, ¡§It was me.I¡¦m the one who should be sorry.¡¨He was startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

¡§Andros you didn¡¦t do anything wrong.Don¡¦t blame yourself for relaxing.¡¨

¡§It¡¦s just that I¡KI shouldn¡¦t.¡¨

¡§Why not?¡¨

¡§Because¡Kwell because every time I relax someone I care about is always taken away from me.I lost my sister and my parents that way.¡¨He turned his head and his sad hazel eyes met hers.¡§I don¡¦t want to lose you too.¡¨

¡§Oh Andros.¡¨Ashley said hugging him reassuringly, ¡§Being tense doesn¡¦t always work.¡¨

¡§Then what will?¡¨Andros asked turning his head away.Ashley sighed quietly, ¡§Andros, we take risks all the time.Why do you think we always act so wild?¡¨

¡§To give me a headache?¡¨Andros suggested warily.Ashley smiled.

¡§That and the fact that we want to ¡§Live our life to the fullest.¡¨Sometimes when we do what we want to do, other people will get mad, make fun of you, or get annoyed, like you for example.¡¨Ashley said giggling.¡§It¡¦s a matter of forgetting and enjoying life while you can.No one can live forever you know.¡¨

¡§I never forget.¡¨Andros said sorrowfully.¡§I¡¦m not like you guys.I can¡¦t forget what happened before.¡¨

¡§No one ask you to forget forever.Just for a while to have fun.¡¨

¡§I don¡¦t know if I can do that Ashley.¡¨

¡§Yes you can.If you can put up with us plus Zhane you can do just about anything.¡¨Andros let his lips quirk at that comment.

¡§I think you¡¦re right about that.¡¨

¡§Good!¡¨Ashley smiled at him and yawned, ¡§I¡¦m tired I¡¦m going to sleep.¡¨

¡§Yes, you really need it.¡¨Andros agreed.¡§That was a hard fall you took.¡¨

¡§I never thought I would be that clumsy.¡¨Ashley mumbled before falling asleep.

********

Slowly, Ashley recovered and was at least able to walk with a lot of help from Andros.Now that she thought about it she couldn¡¦t walk at all without him beside her holding her so she won¡¦t hurt herself.She was currently leaning against a tree close to him so she could watch him work.Most of the time, she wished he didn¡¦t have so much stamina.Even after their little ¡§talk,¡¨ he was still working himself like crazy.

¡§Andros!¡¨She called.Andros stopped working and looked over at her with a questioning expression.She gestured to the sky, ¡§It¡¦s time to stop now it¡¦s about to become dark.¡¨

¡§I¡¦m almost done.¡¨Ashley sighed with a fond smile on her face.

¡§Andros stop working.You promised me to stop when it begins to get dark remember?¡¨Andros smiled as he evened out the hand full of clay on the roof.

¡§I remember.¡¨Ashley watched as he cleaned himself as best as he could before heading over to her.Together they walked back to the cave.

¡§Andros?¡¨She said snuggling closer to him as the coldness of the night breeze blew onto them.

¡§Yeah Ashley?¡¨

¡§You shouldn¡¦t work so hard.You might get hurt.Besides, we have a cave, why do you want to build another shelter for us?¡¨

¡§The cave won¡¦t save us from strong winds, rain, and snow that might fall here.¡¨

¡§Good point.¡¨

Ashley could remember the first time she saw it.He had built a small room by constructing his cabin with small logs held together with clay.Where he found the clay, she didn¡¦t know but she was glad he did since whatever he built need clay, lots and lots of clay.

She had jokingly mentioned about the house needing a fireplace.Andros asked her what it was and after describing one to him, he ran off.She went inside to help him with the roof several days later and much to her amusement, he had included a fireplace made out of stones and clay.She told him that she had only been joking but he insisted on keep it there for warmth.

He had also made a few windows covered with the small branches she had woven tightly.She smiled mentally at the simple fact that her obsession with fashion designing really paid off.He had finished building an A-shaped roof several days ago and was still trying to coat it with clay.

¡§Ashley?¡¨

¡§Hmm?¡¨

¡§I uh¡Kum¡KNever mind.¡¨

¡§Tell me Andros.¡¨

¡§It¡¦s nothing really.¡¨

¡§Mhmm.¡¨Ashley looked at him in disbelief.Andros smiled.

¡§Go to sleep Ashley, you¡¦re still hurt remember?¡¨Ashley yawned as she let the subject, reluctantly drop.

¡§And tired.¡¥Night Andros.¡¨

¡§Good night.¡¨

********

After several more days, Andros finished with the house and began moving the ¡§bed¡¨ into the house along with the ¡§furniture¡¨ she had helped build the best she could.Andros had tried to talk her out of it but she wouldn¡¦t stop saying that she didn¡¦t want him to overwork.After arguing about it, she forced him to give in by threatening to do something drastic if he didn¡¦t let her.He didn¡¦t want to know what that was so he let her do it.

A loud curse disturbed his work._Ashley!!!!!!_He thought with alarm, grabbing his scanner and his astroblaster he ran as fast as he could where he had left her._I knew I shouldn¡¦t have left her there by herself!!!!_He looked down to see the gray dots of the Quantrons surrounding her.His mind swirled with all sorts of possibilities as he skittle to a halt near her location.

An amused look crossed his face as he saw her vaporized one of the Quantrons with the upgraded, although dangerous, Astroblaster he let her use.

¡§Are you okay?¡¨Ashley turned around and smiled at him.

¡§If you had any doubts about this working, doubt no more.¡¨Andros shook his head both amused and amazed at how little she knew of the dangers the weapon she possessed held.

¡§Ashley, that weapon was made from scratch.It could have back fired or even blow up in your face you know.¡¨ Ashley only shrugged her shoulders.

¡§Yeah but you made it.¡¨

¡§ Making it all the more dangerous.At that time, I wanted to put a self-destruct sequence on it.This is so that if I chose to I could presses the right spot on that weapon and¡K¡¨

¡§Kaboom.¡¨Ashley finished for him.

¡§Exactly.¡¨

¡§Thanks a lot for warning me!¡¨Andros shrugged his shoulders as he sat down next to her.

¡§Well¡Kyou didn¡¦t exactly give me time to.¡¨

¡§Good point.Are you done yet?¡¨

¡§With my part yes and what is that?¡¨Andros pointed to the item she was working on before the Quantrons had attacked her.Ashley giggled.

¡§Just something to keep myself busy with.¡¨

¡§But what is it?¡¨

¡§It¡¦s suppose to be a camouflage so that no one would stumble upon the house you made and destroy it.¡¨Andros chuckled.

¡§Now why didn¡¦t I think of that?¡¨

¡§Maybe because you were busy?¡¨Andros smiled as he looked up at the darkening sky.After a while of comfortable silence, he stood up and held out his hand to her.

¡§Come on let¡¦s go, it¡¦s getting dark.¡¨

********

¡§I¡¦ll be back soon Ash.I¡¦m just going to go find some wood.¡¨

¡§Alright be careful.¡¨

¡§Don¡¦t worry about me.¡¨A cold wind blew and he shivered involuntarily._I should have worn my jacket._He thought to himself._Oh well, the sooner I find wood the quicker I can return._He looked around and picked up one._Hmm¡KA little wet but that can be remedied.Ah, here¡¦s another.Just a few more then I can go back._¡§Arhhhh!!!¡¨ he cried out as a laser beam hit him from behind.He spun around and found him face to face with a monster and a bunch of Quantrons.

¡§Well, well, well, look what we have here!Quantrons!!!!!! GET HIM!!!!¡¨Andros ducked under the Q-blade of the first Quantron cursing himself for not taking his morpher with him.He leaped and somersaulted over the next group of Quantrons and got into defensive position.The Quantrons came at him again and he fell in to the rhythm of block and attack.So deep was his concentration on the Quantrons that he didn¡¦t hear the monster open fire on him.He grunted with pain as he flew into a tree.The monster pulled him up and held him over the cliff.Andros looked down and saw the steep drop.He was too weak to do nothing but struggle.The monster sneered at him with a triumphant and evil grin.

¡§Time to say good-bye!¡¨It let go of him and he tried to push himself into a position that would cushion his fall, yet it was too late.He landed painfully on his left arm and bit down on his lips not wanting to cry out so they would think he had died.

¡§One down and one to go.You!!!I want that human back here for that reward.Now get down there.!¡¨_Oh shot!I¡¦ve got to get out of here!_He heard the sound of the Quantrons headed toward him and he tensed ready to fight again if need.It wasn¡¦t, for instead of hearing the Quantrons heading closer to him he heard the whine of the Astroblaster cutting in through the silence and the monster shouting.

¡§GET HER!!!!¡¨

¡§I don¡¦t think so!!!!¡¨Ashley¡¦s voice growled.Within minutes the monster exploded and he heard the sound of Quantrons running away.He saw her land beside him and he raised his head.

¡§Are you alright Andros?¡¨He managed a weak smile.

¡§I¡¦ll be fine, thanks.¡¨

¡§You¡¦re welcome.¡¨Ashley took his arm but unfortunately, she took his wounded arm and he flinched.

¡§Are you sure you¡¦re okay?¡¨

¡§I¡¦ll be fine.¡¨He repeated.Ashley poked his wounded arm and he cried out.

¡§Well that answers my question.You are so stubborn Andros.Why didn¡¦t you tell me?¡¨He didn¡¦t answer and she sighed.Taking his other arm, she helped him back up the cliff.How he didn¡¦t know and didn¡¦t care.As the rush of adrenaline begin to fade, he knew at once that in addition to his broken arm his ribs had either been cracked or bruised during the fall.Not to mention several other scratches and bruises from punches, kicks, or the Q-blade he had been unable to block.

¡§Do you have any medications in that bag of yours?¡¨He shook his head.

¡§No.¡¨Ashley cursed._Now what?I can¡¦t leave him here or he might get hurt.Yet if I don¡¦t the pain would eat him up no matter how much he denies it._

Seeingher expression, Andros licked his lips and forced the words from his mouth.

¡§There is one thing.¡¨Eager to help she leaned forward so he didn¡¦t have to strain to talk to her.

¡§In my jacket you¡¦ll find a small clear bottle containing a red liquid.Bring it over here.¡¨Ashley did as she was told and took it over to him.

¡§What does this do?¡¨

¡§It should be able to numb the pain for a few hours or maybe more.I¡¦m not exactly sure¡X¡¨

¡§NOT EXACTLY SURE!!!!For all we know it could even kill you!!!¡¨Andros tried to shrug but abandon the movement when the pain worsened.

¡§It¡¦s true I don¡¦t know about it but my mother told me that it would work on all sorts of pain.In fact, she carried one herself, I¡¦ve watched her use it on some of the wounded during our last battle on KO-35 and they survived.The only reason Zhane didn¡¦t get it was because they thought he was too far gone.¡¨Ashley put it in his hand still looking a bit doubtful.

¡§Alright I guess.¡¨Andros handed it back to her.

¡§No, you have to do it for me, my arm isn¡¦t steady enough, I¡¦m afraid that I might pour too much in all I need is a drop.And Ashley?¡¨

¡§Yeah?¡¨

¡§Don¡¦t be alarmed if I become unconscious.That¡¦s the side effect of the medicine.¡¨Ashley nodded and poured a drop of it into his mouth.As she watched with horror, Andros¡¦s eyes became unfocused and then he went limp.She fumble for his hand and squeezed it gently whispering softly.

¡§Andros?¡¨Andros didn¡¦t answer.She laid her ear to his chest and was relived when she heard his heart still beating.Taking the bandages out of his backpack, she began to tend to his injuries.As night settled in she shivered and edged closer to him and fell asleep.

********

Andros blinked open his eyes and found Ashley lying beside him.He raised his head and found that it was morning again.He tried to raise his left arm and found it wrapped tightly to his body.Ashley stirred and he turned his attention to her.

¡§Morning.¡¨

¡§Andros?¡¨He nodded and she flung herself at him hugging him tightly.He winced.

¡§Hey! I said the medicine would numb it a little but I didn¡¦t say it was a heal-all.¡¨Ashley giggled.

¡§Sorry but you gave me quite a scare.¡¨

¡§I¡¦ve been out of it all night?¡¨Ashley nodded.

¡§Yeah, and because of that you are not doing any work today.¡¨

¡§I can still help you know.I do have telekinesis.¡¨

¡§Well¡Kokay, as long as you don¡¦t do the carrying physically.¡¨

********

Ashley shivered involuntarily and wrapped her jacket closer around her.¡§Man it¡¦s cold.¡¨

¡§It¡¦s alright.¡¨Andros assured her as he shut the door of their shelter and rummaged through his bag.Then he grabbed a cylinder shape object out of his backpack.¡§A-HA!!!!¡¨ Giggling uncontrollably, she demanded.

¡§*You* had a flashlight the whole time??!!!What else do you have in that bag of yours?!!!!¡¨

¡§I have only my astroblaster, ration bars, scanner, and the water canteen.Not counting the red liquid of course.¡¨Andros smiled as he tossed some wood into the fireplace with his telekinesis.

¡§Will that red liquid be able to keep us warm?¡¨

Andros chuckled as he shrugs off his uniform jacket and rolled it up into a pillow.He fired his astroblaster at two rocks and handed both to her.

¡§Here try this.¡¨

¡§Have you been watching my _Star Trek_ tapes?¡¨Andros smiled innocently at her and nodded.

¡§Well¡Kyeah one of them, you were using the viewscreen and I was curious on what it was that¡¦s got you so interested.¡¨Ashley laughed as she wrapped her hands around one stone and warmed up her jacket with the other.

¡§Is that better?¡¨She nodded with a grin.

¡§Just a bit.But how are you going to start a fire?¡¨Andros¡¦ smile became a mischievous grin as he fiddled with his astroblaster.

¡§I never told you about the full functions of an Astroblaster did I?¡¨Before she could ask what he meant, Andros aimed and fired his blaster at one of the logs and a small fire began to burn the wood.Shocked, all she could say was,

¡§Wow!¡¨

He handed her one of the ration bars and Ashley made a face as she crunched into it.For a while there was silence as they ate, then Ashley asked.

¡§Hey Andros?¡¨

¡§Yeah?¡¨

¡§Do you think we can find the Megaship again?¡¨Andros was startled.Ashley was never this troubled about anything.She was always so¡Kso¡Kso optimistic.It had been a while since he had tried to assure anyone but he decided to do it anyway.

¡§Sure, Maybe not now but soon.¡¨

¡§What about Zordon?¡¨

¡§The same with him, we¡¦ll find him Ashley, and we¡¦ll do it together.¡¨

¡§What about us?¡¨Andros hesitated for a second before answering.

¡§I¡Kwe¡¦ll get through this some how.¡¨

¡§You sound doubtful.¡¨Andros sighed._Might as well tell her the truth._

¡§Ash, right now we¡¦re on a hostile planet with no help and no ship.The others could be dead for all we know, and the Quantrons has probably alerted others about us and want them to capture us.¡¨

¡§Not exactly a pretty picture.¡¨Ashley said dryly.

¡§Definitely,¡¨ Andros agreed.¡§Our chances of getting out alive has gone down.¡¨

¡§At least we still have each other.¡¨

¡§Yeah, at least.¡¨Andros echoed with a smile.Ashley always seemed to end up being the one who cheers him up picking up on his needs when he was so oblivious to hers.They lay next to each other in front of their fireplace letting the warmth envelope them.After some silence Ashley interrupted it with a silent whisper.

¡§Andros?¡¨

¡§Hmm?¡¨He asked sleepily his eyes still closed.Then, he felt a kiss planted on his lips.Now he was wide-awake.Before he knew it he kissing her back with passion he didn¡¦t even know he possessed.They broke away gasping for air.Ashley grinned at him and his lips quirked.He lay back down and felt Ashley snuggle closer against him.Then, he fell asleep with the smile still on his face.

********

¡§How are you feeling?¡¨Ashley looked up to see Andros looking at her with a worried expression.Ashley smiled, _he looks so cute when he¡¦s worried._

¡§I¡¦m okay I thought I told you to go to sleep.¡¨Andros shrug his shoulders as he stood next to her.

¡§I¡¦m fine, I don¡¦t need any extra sleep.¡¨

¡§That¡¦s what you think.Do you know it¡¦s almost night time?¡¨

¡§*What?!*¡¨ Ashley giggled the expression on his face was priceless.

¡§It¡¦s also snowing out there.¡¨Andros looked outside and nodded.

¡§So it is, looks like we¡¦re going to have to keep the fire up so it¡¦ll keep the house warm.¡¨Ashley nodded and sighed.

¡§I am so going to flunk this semester.¡¨

¡§Well if the news we received from Phantom is right your school well get demolished and the grades might get lost with it.¡¨Ashley shook her head.

¡§No it wouldn¡¦t, for some strange reason the bad guys never trash the school.I would think that¡¦s the first thing they¡¦ll attack but they never do.Not to mention Surf Spot and the old Youth Center too.¡¨

¡§That is strange.Back on KO-35, the first thing Astronama would attack is the school area and our regular hang out.I wonder what made her change.¡¨Ashley shrug her shoulders.

¡§Who knows?Oh hey, I found some thing this morning.¡¨Ashley stood up and walked over to the corner where they stashed the extra food and water.She pulled out something that looked to her like a potato.

¡§What is it?¡¨Andros raised an eyebrow

¡§That¡¦s a potato.Where¡¦d you find it?¡¨

¡§You know that flat plain we saw a couple of days ago?¡¨Andros nodded.¡§That¡¦s where I found it.¡¨He smiled and shook his head.

¡§Well at least we have something to add to our storage of food.¡¨

¡§I wonder how the others are.I hope they¡¦re okay.¡¨

¡§They¡¦re fine.I didn¡¦t hear anything about them but from what I¡¦ve heard they know we¡¦re here.¡¨

¡§That means they¡¦re still alive then!¡¨The meaning of what he said hit her and she narrowed her eyes at him.

¡§Wait a minute!How did you hear about that?¡¨Andros¡¦s gazed out the window.

¡§You know that place you found me in?¡¨

¡§Yeah, so?¡¨

¡§Well while I was there I heard the monster say ¡¥one down and one to go.¡¦¡¨

¡§Oh.At least you haven¡¦t been sneaking out or anything.¡¨Andros smiled as he laid his hand on her shoulder.

¡§The only time I¡¦d sneak out is if I really need to.¡¨

¡§Hopefully not much.¡¨Andros smiled and didn¡¦t answer.

********

¡§Andros!Andros wake up!¡¨

¡§Huh? Wha?¡¨Rubbing his eyes he sat up and stifled a yawn.¡§What is it Ash?¡¨

¡§The snow¡¦s gone.¡¨

¡§That¡¦s good but we can¡¦t leave yet.¡¨

¡§Yeah but can¡¦t we go outside for a while?¡¨Andros raised his eyebrow.

¡§Ashley you do know we don¡¦t exactly have a winter proof flight suit.¡¨

¡§Yeah but you did say that it¡¦ll protect us for a few hours-¡¨

¡§-that we need to make it back to the Megaship.¡¨

¡§Come on Andros, please?¡¨Andros smiled.

¡§Okay.¡¨Ashley grinned happily and the two went outside for the first time since the first snowfall.Ashley began to move into an exercise that he came to memories due to her frequent practice as he moved into his own routine of katas.When both worked up to enough energy the two of them began to spar.Andros¡¦s arm was still a little tender from the fall he took, as was Ashley¡¦s leg so they didn¡¦t spar as fast as he would have liked.

Andros took a long swallow from the water canteen and hand it to her as she asked him about his arm.

¡§It¡¦s okay except I still need Deca to look at it.How¡¦s your leg?¡¨

¡§Better then your arm I¡¦d bet.¡¨Andros¡¦s lips quirked.

¡§That¡¦s because you got hurt before I did.¡¨Andros leaned back against the tree and looked up at the sky.¡§We can leave tomorrow.The weather looks to be good.¡¨Andros turned to look at her and took in a nervous breath.

¡§Ashley?¡¨

¡§Yeah?¡¨

¡§I was thinking that when we get back¡Kwell¡K will you go out with me?¡¨Struck dumb all she could say was,

¡§As in a date?¡¨Andros nodded.A smile spread across her face slowly and turned into a grin.She leaned forward to kiss his cheek and as she pulled back, he could see her eyes sparkle brightly.

¡§Yes, I¡¦d love to.¡¨

********

The next morning Andros awoke to find Ashley in his arms and her head on his chest.After waking her up the two had breakfast.Andros split his Astroblaster into Duo Mode and gave her one of them.

¡§Don¡¦t get killed,¡¨ he said.

¡§Like you should talk.¡¨Ashley retorted with a grin.She squeezed his hand, ¡§Be careful and go easy on that arm okay?¡¨Andros smiled and nodded.

¡§You got it.¡¨_Why did I resent her so much?_He wondered as they walked on._She tries to help me all the time and she¡¦s the most wonderful person I¡¦ve ever known._He remembered the times when he was troubled about something Ashley would suddenly appear cheer him up._Not Now Andros!!!_He scolded himself. _Concentrate!We need to get out of here and wondering about this will not increase our survival!!!_

¡§Well we be able to use the morphers?¡¨Ashley whispered.

¡§Yes but there will be no shielding to protect us from harm.¡¨

¡§Oh.But what about when I morphed last time?¡¨

¡§That was your reserved shielding.It takes a long time to recharge those.¡¨

Andros grinned as he saw the ship in front of them.

¡§Ashley look!¡¨

¡§It¡¦s the Megaship!¡¨Andros took out his scanner and scanned the ship.

¡§And all of the rangers are there!¡¨Andros said the two of them exchanged excited grins.¡§Get Ready.We¡¦re going to morph and charge in.I¡¦ve told Zhane we¡¦re here not to mention to open up the Cargo Bay door.¡¨

¡§Right!¡¨

¡§Let¡¦s Rocket!!!¡¨They morphed and charged through the Quantrons taking out most of them.The Cargo Bay door opened and tossing the last of the Quantrons away, they rushed through it.

¡§Thanks guys!¡¨Ashley gasped as they demorphed and was hugged tightly by their friends.

¡§No thank *you.* for getting rid of those Quantrons for us.¡¨Zhane said grinning.

¡§Yeah!¡¨Cassie agreed.¡§And thank the Powers that you¡¦re alive!!!¡¨

¡§Aw man I missed you guys!!¡¨Ashley said grinning from ear to ear as she hugged them all again.

¡§Since you missed us soooo much you can fix the ship while we take a vacation!¡¨Carlos teased.Ashley slapped his shoulder.

¡§Believe me, if you were out there where we were you¡¦d have enough vacation then you could stand.¡¨Ashley said leaning against the wall.Then she grinned.¡§Not that I didn¡¦t enjoy the company that went with it.¡¨She added teasingly.Andros turned red with embarrassment at the remark.Five eyebrows were raised but she couldn¡¦t tell the expression behind Phantom¡¦s helmet.Ashley saw Cassie shot her a ¡§You¡¦d-better-tell-_me_-what-happened-out-there¡¨ look.Ashley grinned and shook her head.¡§It¡¦s for me to know and you to not find out.¡¨ She mouthed at the same time Andros asked.

¡§What did you guys do to the ship?¡¨

¡§We¡¦re trying to fix it.But nothing¡¦s working.Not to mention because of school we had to leave for most of the day.¡¨

¡§Alright then first things first.Ashley, you need checked out, T.J., Alpha, go with her to Medical Bay.You did fix it up right?¡¨Phantom nodded his helmeted head.

¡§Actually that¡¦s the first thing we did.¡¨

¡§Our only problem is that we can¡¦t get the other consoles and stuff working not to mention Deca.¡¨

¡§Okay I try to get Deca working.¡¨

¡§But Andros you need to get checked out!¡¨Ashley protested.Andros¡¦s lips quirked.

¡§I will after fix Deca.¡¨

¡§You¡¦d better you still have that arm to attend to.¡¨Ashley mock threatened as she followed T.J. and Alpha out the door.

********

Andros slammed the panel down and got up.Zhane followed picking himself as Andros put away the tools.

¡§Do you guys want the good news or the bad news?¡¨Zhane asked tossing the wrench to Carlos.Carlos sighed with irritation and wryness.

¡§A little warning next time.¡¨ 

¡§What¡¦s the good news?¡¨Cassie asked.

¡§The good news is that Andros got Deca on stand by mode and the turbovators are working again.¡¨T.J. walked in and hearing what Zhane said he asked.

¡§What about the bad news?¡¨

¡§The Astro megaship needs everything upgraded.I¡¦ve already dispatched Phantom and he is coming with the upgrade but we need most of the panels replaced before we can use it.And where¡¦s Ashley?¡¨Andros said.

¡§She¡¦s changing.¡¨T.J. replied

¡§So what do we do now?¡¨Cassie asked.

¡§Well the three of you can go pick up a list of items.¡¨Zhane said with a grin.¡§While Andros, Ashley, and I see if we can get some of these panels working again.Here¡¦s the list.¡¨The Rangers stared at them with an expression of disbelief.

¡§This¡Kis a list.¡¨Cassie said her tone settling between dry humor, sarcasm, and disbelief.Zhane nodded with the grin still on his face.

¡§This isn¡¦t a list!!!These are several LISTS!!!!¡¨Carlos exclaimed exasperated.

¡§So go on then.¡¨Zhane said.¡§We don¡¦t have enough time to work on this stuff.¡¨

¡§This was not how I planed spend my weekends¡¨ Carlos said after a moment of silence.T.J. nodded.

¡§Same here!I had to cancel my date with Julian again!Oh well, we¡¦ll be back in a few days.Just don¡¦t get into any trouble while we¡¦re gone okay?¡¨

¡§Don¡¦t worry about us.¡¨Andros assured.Taking out his battlizer he handed it to T.J.¡§Here take this to carry the supply¡¦s here.¡¨

¡§Alright.Let¡¦s go guys!¡¨

¡§Right!¡¨The three rangers ran off.

¡§Where were you doing in my mind?¡¨Andros asked after the Delta Megaship had left.

¡§I was bored.¡¨Zhane said with a sheepish grin.¡§So did you talk to Ashley?¡¨

¡§A little but I didn¡¦t have time to talk to her longer.¡¨

¡§What did you guys talk about?¡¨

¡§Stuff.¡¨

¡§Andros that¡¦s my type of answer not yours!¡¨Andros grinned

¡§I know.Now you know how irritating it is to have someone answer you question with ¡¥stuff.¡¦¡¨

¡§Right.Now let¡¦s get to work.¡¨

¡§You¡Kwork?¡¨Andros gasped with mock astonishment.

¡§Ha¡KHa¡KHa¡KEverybody¡¦s a critic.¡¨Zhane complained good-naturally.

********

Zhane was working on the Bridge when Ashley walked in.She saw him lift up a finger and she nodded.Zhane slid out then climbed down from the ceiling of the Bridge.

¡§Need a hand?¡¨Ashley asked eager to actually do something to get her mind off of a certain ranger.

¡§No not yet.But Andros is in the Cargo Bay under a pile of wires if you were looking for him.And from what I¡¦ve seen he¡¦ll need help!¡¨

¡§Zhane?¡¨

¡§Yeah?¡¨

¡§Andros¡Kdoesn¡¦t like accepting help¡Kdoes he?¡¨

¡§Not really.Why don¡¦t you go down and help him out?He just might accept your help.¡¨Ashley smiled and shook her head.

¡§He didn¡¦t when we first came aboard.¡¨

¡§Give him time, he¡¦ll come around.¡¨

¡§I hope so Zhane, I really do.¡¨She turned to walk away but before she could he stopped her.

¡§Ashley?¡¨

¡§Yeah?¡¨

¡§Good Luck.¡¨Ashley smiled giving him a small nod and walked out to the Cargo Bay.

Andros sighed as he lifted the equipment to scan the wires for anything salvageable.Then he sighed again.Getting a pair of clippers out he began to cut out the rusted looking wires.The door slid open.Andros looked up and froze as his heart began to pound fast within him.

¡§Hey Andros.¡¨Andros cringed when he realized he had been staring.

¡§Um¡Kuh¡Khey Ashley.¡¨_Get a hold of yourself Andros._He scolded himself trying to control his breathing and heart rate.Then he finally won control over instinct.

¡§Need a hand?¡¨Andros nodded climbing out from under the wires.¡§Sure thanks.¡¨

********

Hours later Ashley sighed with frustration at the panel.Together she and Andros had fixed the Bulkheads wires for the Cargo Bay and are currently in the Engine room. She had to ¡§carefully¡¨ remove most of the wires though.All it needs is for the others to return and replace the ones she had to remove.Right now though her mind was not on that she was trying to fix the last panel.Attempting to anyways.The wires were a mess!!It was hard to disengage anything from it!

¡§Hey Andros!¡¨She called out turning around.Andros poked his head out from behind the Engines and she had to bite the sides of her cheek to keep from grinning. _Does he know how cute he looks when he does that?_She wondered.

¡§Yeah?¡¨

¡§Can you give me a hand with this thing?I can¡¦t remember what wire goes where and all that whatnot.¡¨

¡§Alright.Hang on just a second.¡¨Andros ducked back behind the Engine and she could here him put his stuff away and close the hatch of the engines.Then he came over to here.¡§Here, let me take a look.¡¨Ashley moved away from the controls.

¡§Be my guest.¡¨Andros played with the wires a bit and suddenly it was clearer to her.¡§I think I got it now.¡¨Together they fixed the panel.Ashley clapped her hands with satisfaction when they were done.

¡§I think that¡¦s it.¡¨

¡§It is.¡¨Andros said quietly.His lips quirked with amusement when she pretended to be disappointed, ¡§but we can always tear it back up and repair them again.¡¨

Ashley giggled laying her head on his shoulder he drew her closer to him with a hug that she returned.The two stood there within each other¡¦s embrace neither wanting to move although they should be checking on Zhane¡¦s progress._Later._She thought to herself with a smile as she closed her eyes tiredly and fell asleep.

Andros picked her up as quietly and as gently as he could and went to her room.The other Rangers all had a habit of leaving their doors unlocked which he was thankful for since it would require breaking into her password just to return her to her room.He laid her gently on the bed, tucked her in, and dimmed the lights before walking out.

Andros went up to the Bridge to find Zhane was gone.Puzzled he checked in several other places before going Zhane¡¦s room and smiled as he found him already fast asleep.He left as quietly as he came and bit back a yawn._I guess I_ _should turn in too_.He mused.He went back to Ashley¡¦s room to find her still asleep.He froze when he heard Ashley mutter.

¡§Don¡¦t leave.¡¨Andros turned to find her peaceful expression of before replaced by panic.¡§Andros noo!Don¡¦t leave me!You can¡¦t die!!!¡¨Instinct kicked, in hard, and he was at her side at once.

¡§Ashley, Ashley wake up it¡¦s just a dream.¡¨But it didn¡¦t work.Ashley was too deep in the dream world to hear him.Andros held on to her hand and surprisingly it worked.Ashley stopped muttering in her sleep and her peaceful expression had returned.He continued to stay there until he couldn¡¦t keep his eyes open any longer.He yawned and with a silent sigh, Andros got up and left making his way back to his quarters.He climbed into bed and as soon as his head hit the pillow, he fell asleep.

********

Andros awoke the next morning a still a little tired.It was strange to wake up without hearing DECA¡¦s voice.He climbed down off the bunk and left to go check on Ashley.Andros paused to turn on the light to one-quarter strength.He turned around and his breath caught.He slowly walked toward her bed unable to believe how beautiful she looked asleep.

Ashley slowly opened her eyes to see Andros staring down at her.Ashley smiled and stretched.

¡§Morning.¡¨ She mumbled.Andros smiled.

After breakfast the two of them went over to the Hanger Bay to fix the damage there.

¡§Guys!!!!¡¨Zhane yelped coming in startling the two of them.

¡§What¡¦s wrong Zhane?¡¨Andros asked at once.

¡§There are monsters headed this way!!!¡¨

¡§Oh man,¡¨ Ashley groaned.

¡§Ready Guys?¡¨They all nodded.¡§Let¡¦s Rocket!¡¨

¡§Rangers!Glad that you¡¦re here!¡¨One of the monsters growled evilly.¡§Quantrons Get THEM!!!!!¡¨They rushed forward determined to save their home form destruction.

¡§Red Silver!¡¨ Zhane yelled at him.Andros grinned and replied

¡§Going up!!!¡¨Andros leaped onto Zhane¡¦s cupped hand and firing his astroblaster he shouted.¡§Yellow Red!!!!¡¨Ashley leaped onto their shoulders and leaped high in the air.

¡§Blade Arm!¡¨She shouted and sliced through one monster while the two Kerovians shouted.

¡§Red Power Up!¡¨

¡§Silver Power Up!¡¨They both blew past the two monsters behind the one Ashley was suppose to take out and slashed them.All three exploded.

¡§Alright!¡¨Zhane cheered.¡§It worked!!!!¡¨

¡§Great Job Guys!!¡¨Ashley said Andros could detect a grin in her tone.

¡§Alright guys let¡¦s take them out!!!!¡¨

¡§Right!!!¡¨They ran off taking down the monsters.Andros was going sword to saber with one when he heard Ashley scream in pain.

¡§ASHLEY!!!!!!!!!¡¨Andros shouted.Andros slashed the monster and ran to Ashley with Zhane right behind him.

¡§And now the destruction the Yellow Ranger is at hand!I will go down in the History books as the monster that destroyed the Yellow Ranger!!!Remember my name Ranger for I am Jarvon!!!!!!¡¨Jarvon laughed.Time slowed and he could hear Ashley¡¦s cries of

¡§NOOOOOooooo!!!!!!!¡¨ and Zhane calling his name.

¡§ANDROS!!!!!!!¡¨The sword slashed his chest and the eyebeams hit his head.There was a flash of Red Light and then he fell to the ground demorphed.He struggled to get back on his feet and winced in pain.

¡§Don¡¦t move.¡¨Ashley¡¦s choked voice said.Andros looked up to see tears in her eyes.He stopped moving though and she turned him onto his back.He fought to breath and remain conscious.

¡§Andros why?¡¨Ashley whispered.

¡§Because¡KI¡Kcouldn¡¦t¡Klet¡Kyou¡Kget¡Khurt.¡¨He gasped out.¡§I already lost Kerone then Zhane¡KIcouldn¡¦t¡Klet¡Kyou¡Kget¡Khurt because of me, too.¡¨

¡§Shhh¡K¡¨Ashley said stroking his hair.¡§It¡¦s okay Andros.I told you that you¡¦ve been forgiven.¡¨Andros felt the edge of darkness coming into him and he was too weak to fight it.

¡§I love you Andros.¡¨Ashley said as darkness closed him in.

Ashley stood up when Andros shut his eyes and turned to the monsters battling Zhane.¡§LET¡¦S ROCKET!!!!!!!!¡¨She morphed and picked up Andros¡¦ Spirl Saber.Together she and Zhane slashed through several monsters.Ashley then saw the one who wounded Andros and deep rage filled her.With an Amazon war cry she slashed the monster several times.Then using Andros¡¦ famous saber blow she destroyed the monster.When she was through her chest was heaving and she turned to the monsters and Zhane who were all staring at her.

¡§Who¡¦s next?¡¨She growled.It was if she turned on a switch.At once all of the monsters ran off.Zhane demorphed and she ignored his shocked stare.¡§Zhane help me with Andros.¡¨Zhane helped her carry him into the AstroMegaship¡¦s Medical Bay.Sensing she might want to be left alone he left.

Ashley brushed Andros¡¦ hair from his face and cleaned his wounds.She bounded his wounds and washed his flight shirt and jacket.Then she sat by his side and didn¡¦t move from that position ever since.Zhane brought her some food and she only ate little.She stayed like that for seven straight days.On the eighth day she saw Andros¡¦ fingers twitch and she moved closer to him peering down hopefully at his face.Andros stirred and blinked open his eyes.Ashley cried out with joy and hugged him tears running down her face.

¡§Oh Andros.¡¨

¡§I missed you too Ashley.¡¨Andros said as he wrapped his arms around her to the best of his ability.

¡§Awww¡Kisn¡¦t that sweet.¡¨Ashley broke away to glare at the grinning Zhane as he set a tray of food beside her, ¡§The others are back.¡¨

¡§Would you get Deca working?I need the Regenerator on-line.¡¨Ashley said tapping the device beside Andros¡¦ bed.Zhane nodded.

¡§Alright.¡¨Zhane said then he left.Ashley turned back to Andros who was struggling to sit up.

¡§Lie still.¡¨Ashley scolded with a smile. Andros obeyed with a sigh.She gently kissed his forehead.¡§You can¡¦t expect me to let you get out of bed when you¡¦re still wounded do you?¡¨

¡§Well a yes answer your question?¡¨Ashley stuck out her tongue.

¡§I¡¦d hit you but then you¡¦ll probably die on me just to get revenge.¡¨Andros smiled.

¡§Perhaps Ashley, Perhaps.¡¨

¡§Hey guys Deca¡¦s on line again.¡¨

¡§Thanks Zhane.¡¨Ashley said.She took off the Band-Aid around Andros¡¦ head and he winced when she applied the Regenerator on his head.Ashley noticed it and rolled her eyes at him fondly.

¡§You could just tell me when it hurts you know.¡¨Andros raised a skeptic eyebrow at her.Ashley couldn¡¦t help it she giggled as she brushed his hair away from his face.Andros reached up and ran his thumb over the bags under her eyes.

¡§So what are the injuries?¡¨Ashley listed it with her fingers.

¡§Let¡¦s see three cracked ribs, one nearly punctured your lung, one rib is bruised and you¡¦ve got a head injury which *barely* cracked open your skull and you¡¦ve got a broken arm.

¡§That¡¦s it?¡¨

¡§That¡¦s it.¡¨

¡§Why are you whining about it for then?I¡¦ve had worse.¡¨ Ashley leaned forward and kissed him.

¡§I wouldn¡¦t doubt it.¡¨Andros was about to speak when Carlos interrupted them through the intercom.

¡§Hey Ash!Could you come explain this stuff to us we can¡¦t understand a thing Zhane¡¦s saying.¡¨Ashley sighed.

¡§Okay I¡¦ll be up there after I fix Andros up.¡¨

¡§Better make it quick.¡¨She wrapped another Regenerator over his upper body and left arm.

¡§You¡¦re going to have to stay still somehow.¡¨Ashley said.Andros sighed.

¡§I can help you know.¡¨

¡§Not with that much damage from that battle you don¡¦t.¡¨Ashley pointed out.As much as he hated to admit it, Ashley was right.

Ashley hit upon an idea.She sedated Andros and told Deca to call her five minutes before the sedate should wear off.The Rangers all finished fixing up the Megaship and it was ready for it¡¦s take off run.Ashley went off to wake Andros who was not happy about the fact that he had been sedated when he should be able to help but he was eager oversee the launch.She helped him into the turbolift and into his command chair.There was silence on the bridge and Andros gave them all a questioning glace.T.J. was the first to answer.

¡§We await your orders.¡¨Andros rolled his eyes with amusement.

¡§Since when has anyone here listened to my orders?¡¨He joked.¡§Alright, let¡¦s do it; Deca liftoff, Carlos, stand by with Hyperush Three.¡¨

¡§Standing by.¡¨Andros looked over at Ashley with a smile and pointed to the thrusters with his one good hand.¡§Will you take us out Ashley?¡¨A delighted grin spread across her face and she stepped up to the thrusters.When they were through the atmosphere and the test runs were done he and Ashley pulled the thrusters as one and they were on their way.

********

Andros¡¦ wounds healed quickly although his arm took longer to heal.The other Rangers were busy with making sure the ship would still work.Which was a good thing.A test run came out with problems in the Engine Room.When Andros was told about it he got mad at himself for being unable to help, Ashley calmed him down.He and Ashley never had time to be together much due to the heavy repair work with the ship and their morphers.

One day while he was working out he saw Zhane coming toward him.He paused his work out and set the weight back on the stand.He stood up from the chair and telekinetically pulled his towel toward him.

¡§Hey Zhane what¡¦s up?¡¨He asked wiping sweat from his forehead.Zhane grinned.

¡§¡¥What¡¦s up¡¦?I think you¡¦ve been hanging around Ashley too long.¡¨Andros looked away fighting his own onslaught of feelings.

¡§We haven¡¦t.¡¨He said quietly.¡§We haven¡¦t talked about what happened and when she does come to see me she only stays for about 2 minutes before someone or another calls her away to fix something.¡¨_Especially Carlos._He turned back to Zhane and saw him wince.

¡§Well, she¡¦s the only one who took time to learn about the ship and translate everything to the others.Not to mention you¡¦re being forced to retire temporarily by Deca, Alpha, Cassie, Phantom, Ashley, and I so there¡¦s actually no one else to ask.¡¨Andros nodded in understanding.

¡§So what did you come to talk to me about?¡¨

¡§Oh, yeah, you¡¦re finally released from your boredom and can return to work.Because of that I¡¦m going back to the colony.Kinwon wants me to take over as his position when *he* dies and for you to become the new Leader of the Kerova System.¡¨

¡§WHAT?!!! Why?¡¨

¡§Andros, because I am Kinwon¡¦s grandson¡X¡¨

¡§Hold it.You¡¦re Kinwon¡¦s grandson?On whose side?¡¨

¡§My dad¡¦s, he moved to Eltar after Mom died so I stayed with Kinwon.During one of the attacks dad died on Eltar and Kinwon¡¦s duties made it harder for him to care for me.That¡¦s how I came to live with your family.¡¨

¡§I see.But why choose me as Leader of the Kerova System?¡¨

¡§Because you¡¦re my best friend and they trust you more then they would anyone else.¡¨Andros grew silent.

¡§I¡¦ll tell Kinwon I told you and remember you have three months to give him an answer.¡¨

¡§Alright, see you next time Zhane.¡¨

¡§Right.¡¨Then Zhane left.

********

Andros was in his room when Ashley came by for her visit.Andros ordered the lights turned up half strength.

¡§Hey Andros.¡¨Ashley said.Andros noticed that she sounded tired out.

¡§Hey Ashley.¡¨He said quietly.

¡§Has that arm troubled you yet?¡¨Andros shook his head.

¡§You¡¦re troubled what¡¦s wrong?¡¨Andros sighed.

¡§I could ask you the same thing.¡¨

¡§You tell me first.¡¨

¡§I¡¦ve been named Leader of the Kerova System, equivalent to your president.¡¨Ashley¡¦s eyes took on a questioning look, ¡§And I don¡¦t know if I should accept or not.I have 3 months to decide.If I don¡¦t answer then I am already voted in.¡¨Ashley smiled as she wrapped her arms around him.

¡§Follow your heart Andros only it can show you your destiny.¡¨

¡§Ashley, Carlos has requested for your presence in the Engine Room.¡¨Ashley sighed and she looked annoyed as she broke away from him.

¡§Tell Carlos that I¡¦ll be there.¡¨

¡§See you Ash.¡¨

¡§See you.¡¨

Two days later Andros had began working on the ship again and with his help the repairs were done in no time.Later that afternoon Andros pulled Ashley aside to talk to her but before he could say a word Deca said

¡§Zhane is being attacked by Velacofighters,¡¨ and the Countdown to destruction began¡K


End file.
